Mikoto's discovery
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Mikoto forgets to tell the boys she's going out and see's something and discovers something she'd rather not have. Yaoi. SASUNARU ITADEI! LIMES. FLUFF.


**Hey, it's me again. I got bored and instead of doing my Biology coursework, I just thought this would better fit my time...who does Sasuke's m ums point of view anyway?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Comprende?**

**Warnings: SasuNaru, ItaDei. Spying mother. **

Mikoto wasn't sure if she just saw what she thought she just saw...she was pretty certain it was Sasuke and Naruto. Both are 17, gentle (to her) and kind (to her) and always polite (to her) so did she just hear a swear word come from the entrance to the door as they left.

"Fuck you" Sasuke growled as Naruto shoved him into the wall of the hall. Now she hadn't told the boys she was home, in fact she had told them that she had gone out, so when she came home and saw the two snuggled on the sofa watching some strange action film, she thought nothing of it.

"Not after what you said to Sakura." Naruto growled, not seeing the way Mikoto's eyes widened at the way he spoke. She'd never heard Naruto other than in his sweet tone (the cheery smile type). Sasuke shoved Naruto back until the blonde was pressed against the wall, his 6ft2 build folding over the 5ft11 blonde. Hey eyes followed the way Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sasuke spoke.

"You shouldn't have been so obvious about it then dobe." Mikoto frowned. Generally Sasuke was blunt and to the point, never _vague_. "I didn't want to tell Sakura about _it_ but _you_ got all emotional when she started to get clingy again.

"Of _fucking _course I did! She pissed me off so much when she went '_oh, Sasuke-kun, no- Sasuke-_Sama, _I love you so much! I know you feel the same_-' and then the next thing I knew you were fucking pressed against the wall with her mouth eating at your neck. Her being drunk was no excuse for her whorish behaviour!" Mikoto frowned when Sasuke snorted and punched the blonde lightly in the side of the head.

"Don't be so dramatic. You're taking it was out of hand. Lee and Neji yanked her off of me and I just went back towards you. She didn't even leave a mark."

"So _what_, you're saying that if I let Sai suck on my neck when he was drunk it'd be ok?" Mikoto watched Sasuke's eyes darken before he stepped _far_ too close to Sasuke as he hissed,

"Don't compare the pink haired bitch to that pale disgusting gigolo. If he so much as comes _near_ you after the last time you met, I'd fucking knock his teeth out!" Mikoto had to hold a gasp back. She never knew her son was such a homophobe. She knew her husband wasn't very accepting towards different things, but after she had seen some of Sasuke's friends at a party (Gaara and Neji), the two boys acted so cold in public but she had caught a glimpse of them gently sitting together, holding hands with the red head resting against the taller male.

"Well then what should I do huh? You seem to have no problem pretending I don't exist in public. What am I, a play thing? I am your best friend no matter what and people are noticing how distant you are around me now. Ino was commenting on it and...it hurts." Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto brought up a tan hand to cover his eyes and let out a shaky sigh, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to control tears.

Mikoto thought it was so strange. She'd never seen this side of the boys, one so meek and one aggressive. One angry and the other spurred on by the anger. One in pain and the other confused.

"Dobe" Mikoto frowned at the way he insulted Naruto to make him respond, but then felt her brown rise in a very Uchiha like way when Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yes Teme?" Naruto was so tender and caring sometimes, even when the person didn't deserve it.

"I...I'm sorry" Sasuke said softly, leaning close to the blonde's ear, pressing his body firm against the others, making Mikoto's cheeks darken as she remembered her teenage years with Fugaku. He was quite the horny bugger. But then the words registered in her mind. Her youngest, apologising? Something was wrong! Her eyes watched as Naruto's damp eyes locked with Sasuke and the raven simply brushed his thumb over the round cheek, praying the tears didn't fall. "I won't let her do it again. Besides, I didn't keep a complete secret. Gaara and Neji know." Mikoto felt a tiny bit of dread run through her. She didn't mind if her son was gay, but Fugaku was different. He would be stubborn and even suggest counselling. Prick. "And...I told Deidara...who told Itachi...and then Deidara told me and him and Itachi." Naruto's eyes widened before he glanced over Sasuke and laughed,

"Figures the two insane blonde's would get the two grumpiest bastards in all of Konoha –excluding your dad-" Mikoto watched as Sasuke chuckled softly, nuzzling the blonde locks on the top of Sasuke's head.

"Sometimes...I don't want you to doubt me, you've been my all since I can remember, even if it wasn't all that romantic back then." Naruto snorted but Sasuke continued, "and I want you to know that no matter the freaks, whores, idiots and adults who come forward with 'comments' I'll be here with you, like I always have been, and always will be." Naruto gave Sasuke the sweetest of smile and Mikoto felt her heart clench as Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the cheeks, trailing butterfly kisses across the blonde's face until he reached the supple neck.

"Teme" Naruto growled, before their lips in a way which make Mikoto shudder. She didn't expect the raw passion to flow from the two boys as her son pressed his best friend against the wall, grinding their hips together as the smaller male's legs wrapped around the elders hips. She gasped when Naruto moaned at the friction, hand travelling into the back of Sasuke's jeans to grope at his firm behind.

She didn't want to see the rest and slipped away from her hiding place to escape into the garden where she saw her beautiful roses lying on the ground. Not all of them, but a few had been knocked onto the ground and she followed the trail until she saw Itachi standing next to a blonde, one she'd never seen before and suddenly felt a powerful déjà vu.

"Itachi, ne ne, Itachi." Mikoto found him strange already.

"Yes Deidara" Ah, this was who Sasuke and Naruto had mentioned earlier, something else about Itachi. "What is it."

"Did you know about Naruto and Sasuke? un"

"Yes I did. It wasn't much of a surprise and Naruto is quite loud. I'll have to mention that." Mikoto flushed and Deidara smiled.

"I'm loud too." She flushed even deeper when Deidara smiled and patted his bum. Itachi chuckled and pulled the blonde into his arms, kissing up the others neck until he heard a soft whine. That was enough, it was bad enough for her to find out both her sons were gay, but to see both getting intimate on the same day was enough. She climbed over in the next garden and decided to wait an hour...or two, and then go have a chat with her sons...

***1 HOUR AND HALF LATER***

She rang the doorbell and waited until she saw Itachi answer the door and felt her cheeks tint pink. Itachi didn't miss this and as his mother walked into the kitchen he asked,

"What's wrong mother?"

"Is Sasuke here?"

"Yes."

"Bring him down...and any guests if you would." Itachi nodded and wandered out and she sat down and prepared 5 cups of tea. She knew what to expect and she was going to show the boys."

When she heard a lot of feet moving down the stairs, two pairs slow, two almost missing a few as they thud on the ground, she smiled. At least the boys had chosen good partners. Sasuke stared at his mother who had made 5 cups of tea and glanced at Itachi who was giving his mother a suspicious look. The two blonde's seemed oblivious as they sat next to each other, their choice of boy on the other side.

"Well boys, how was your day?" Naruto decided to answer,

"It started out bad to be honest, but then as it went on it got _worse_, but then Sasuke decided to be nice and he apologised for it! Can you believe it! He is always really serious and 'look at me, I don't talk and it makes me hot' but he actually shot down his pride for me." Itachi smirked and then laughed when he saw Sasuke's tinted cheeks.

"How about you Itachi? Since Naruto was with Sasuke."

"Mine was fine. I went to see an art show down town and then came back here."

"It was my show" Deidara said, pointing at himself.

"Was it?" Naruto cut in, awe in his eyes. "COOL!" Deidara and the blonde suddenly got into a deep conversation about paint and explosions before Mikoto sighed and said,

"I'm sorry boys." The four looked at her and her cheeks turned a dark red colour.

"I was in the house today" Naruto turned bright red and Itachi and Deidara glanced at the way Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in panic. "But I saw something in the hall I shouldn't have and therefore couldn't _leave_ the house...so I went into the garden." This time Deidara flushed bright red and Sasuke and Naruto watched as Itachi's cheeks flushed a delicate shade of red before his lip twitched in a hysterical way. "But I didn't want to see anything else again...so I vaulted over a fence and landed next door." Sasuke chuckled at the image and so did Naruto. "But what I want to say is...you need to be careful. I'm not telling your father or anything, since you know him. He'll act like you've just killed and eaten someone. So just...be careful _where_ you do this sort of thing. Even in the bloody car is better than in my rose bushes or the hall."

"So...you heard me swear?" Naruto asked meekly, watching as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Mikoto nodded. "Balls." She chuckled as her two sons hit Naruto.

"Language." Sasuke growled, keeping the arm he used to hit Naruto, around the boys neck in an affectionate manor.

"Ok boys...now we've had a chat, who want to go out for dinner?"

"ME! 'un'" The two blonde's yelled, waving their arms in the air, despite the two ravens coo's of silence.

"Brilliant. Lets go."

And they kept this little thing a secret between the 5...until Itachi got caught having sex in his dads car with Deidara...but that's for another time.

***************************************************  
**Well there you go. Another small, random things I've done. :P haha :D xxx Review if you want.**


End file.
